Just Like You Imagined
by UntappedResource19
Summary: A Twilight story with OC. Effy is a troubled girl recently moved to Forks. Will a certain Cullen be able to help break down her walls and help her? Summary not brilliant but hopefully the story is better. My first fanfiction! All human. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere in here is charged, like an electric current across my skin. I've barely had 2 cans and I already feel stupidly drunk. This is strange, I'm normally the one who can out drink the guys. I didn't originally plan to come to this house party but I was dragged by my friends who have all vanished. I make my way to the kitchen as everything starts spinning, not in the usual 'I've had a few' way but as if I've suddenly been flipped upside down. Someone grabs me as my knees give way, yelling to my friend who has just reappeared that he'll take me home. Apparently they know me well enough that my friend nods before leaving. As soon as the cold air outside hits me I start feeling a little better, my vision clearing enough that I can make out who my knight in shining armour is. Messy blonde hair that's loosely tied back, tall, average looking and I realise that I do know him. James, my brain informs me. Knowing who has hold of me I feel relief knowing that he'll keep me safe.

Unaware of my surroundings, it's not until I hear the crashing waves that I notice we're on the beach near the house party we've just left. We stop moving and James drops his arms from around me, making me fall onto the stones, a sharp pain followed by a spreading warmth on my leg and forehead making me come to the conclusion that I'm not as safe as I thought I was. While I'm trying to co-ordinate myself enough to investigate the damage, he turns sharply and crushes his lips to mine. I know that he's had a thing for me since the last time I went to a party with my friends. I had a few drinks and flirted shamelessly but didn't let anything happen. I'm only 15. I'm not strong enough and too out of it to push him away but I try anyway.  
"You're going to enjoy this. I'm going to bring you down a peg or two you stuck up bitch. You should have just said yes when I asked you out."  
Scrambling backwards on the pebbles I finally find my voice "Please…please don't do this. Please…" I plead.  
"You think you're so much better than me, walking around like you own the place. Well I want to teach you a lesson about respecting the feelings of others…" he moves closer telling me that I deserve this, that it's my fault this is happening and there's nothing I can do to stop it. He follows me as I move backwards trying to get away, pulling off his belt and undoing his zipper. My screams are drowned out by the thumping music not even 200 metres away.

It's still dark when I wake up, quiet now too except the sound of the waves. Methodically I gather up my belongings and torn clothes then head to the police station. I'm running on autopilot not even thinking about what I'm doing, or noticing how cold it is. I walk into the reception area and ring the bell, patiently waiting for someone to come.  
The officer that arrives looks shocked at my appearance but just asks if he can help. "I'm here to report a rape" I tell him before my legs give out on me. I sound detached like I'm not really there. I'm taken through to an interview room and give my statement before I'm taken to the local A&E to be examined. Scrapings are taken from under my nails, samples are taken to be analysed, photos of my wounds are taken. I'm told that I'm lucky, the worst cuts are the ones on my leg and forehead which need stitches. The rest of the bruises and cuts will heal in time. I also have a badly sprained wrist from trying to fight him off of me and several shallow wounds on my face and neck as well as a black eye.  
A female officer who had brought me here also takes me home staying so my parents can be informed. They were called when I arrived at the police station but couldn't get here as they were several hours away at my aunts house. I have a shower as soon as I can, scrubbing my skin until it's red and raw but I still don't feel clean. It's not until I'm in my bed that the tears finally start to fall.

2 Years Later

My alarm is loud, shrill and unwelcome. I'd rather stay in the warmth of my bed but I know that if I don't move my mum will drag me out of my room. Quickly I run to the bathroom to take a shower, do my teeth and take my meds before heading to my wardrobe. What to wear? I've completely changed since we moved to the States, I used to have really long light brown hair which is now above shoulder length and dyed deep red. I got pierced a few times, my ears mostly as well as my nose, tongue and lip. You'd never think that I was the same girl. I pick out my favourite jeans, black skinnies with lace inserts and a long sleeved purple Aiden band tee as well as a black hoodie then find my favourite boots and slip them on before grabbing my bag and heading to my car saying a quick goodbye to my parents as I leave. My car is probably the best thing about this move, a cherry red AMC Javelin that dad finally agreed that I could have. I had to replace the sound system but that came out of my own pocket so no big deal. We left England about 1 ½ years ago but only just moved to Forks a few days ago, we used to live in San Francisco before here. Today is my first day at the high school, to say I'm nervous is an understatement. I'm terrified. I don't want anyone to find out what I've been through so I plan on keeping to myself and not drawing any attention. That will be next to impossible as I'm the new kid and who in their right mind starts on a Tuesday? Sucks to be me.

Pulling into one of the few empty spaces I see a few kids looking open mouthed at 'The Bomb'. I named my car after that song, Cherry Bomb by the Runaways due to her gorgeous colour. Sighing to myself I grab my things and head to the office to get my schedule and map. Having succeeded in that task I find my locker and put away my bag, keeping my ipod in my pocket, earphones hanging out of the top of my tee ready to keep the outside world away from me. My morning classes pass quickly, my mind occupied with note taking and having to catch up to everyone else. The bell for lunch soon goes so I move towards the canteen wondering what delights they have on offer, happy to see cheeseburgers on the menu. I buy one and a coke then sit at an empty table, putting my earphones in and turning up the volume. Nothing like Dir En Grey to drown out the masses even though I can still see that I'm being stared at. Quickly I finish my food and throw away the rubbish but as I'm leaving I walk into a guy. Without even looking at him I mumble an apology and run off, hoping that the afternoon will be better. Heading into Biology I see the only free seat and make myself comfortable. I don't look at the person next to me but inwardly groan when we're told that we need to pair up to complete the work.  
"You're new" I feel like applauding at that keen observation. I sneak a glance at my neighbour, he's slim but well built, angled features, dark hair shot through with red making it appear bronze and the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. I nod in answer to his previous statement refusing to open my mouth.  
"Don't speak much do you?" I shake my head moving my chair away because of the closeness of him, trying to make sense of the worksheet in front of us. He leans over and I freeze as he gets closer, not noticing he pulls the paper towards him and reads my name.  
"So Elizabeth is it? I'm Edward Cullen" I didn't ask so why tell me? Besides he got my name wrong.  
"Effy, I prefer to be called Effy." Ah my voice has made an appearance at last. He looks shocked that I said something but it's quickly replaced by a neutral expression.  
Even though he continues to try to engage me in conversation I refuse to speak again for the rest of the lesson, conscious that if I give anything away it can be turned against me later on. It always happens especially after _that night_.

To my relief it's the end of the day and I can leave. Rapidly scrolling through my ipod, I plug it into Bomb's stereo turning up Johnny Cash's cover of Hurt that I selected so it blasts all around me. Through my windshield I see Edward standing next to a Volvo surrounded by a group of people, looking at me with a pained expression on his face. Thinking no more about it I drive home.  
I'm greeted by silence, my mum and dad must've gone out for dinner tonight. Nice of them to invite me. Not really hungry I head up to my room and start doing some homework, not that I'll get very far but at least I'm making the effort. It's more than I did before we left England. Giving up on the maths problems I'm working on I get changed then get into bed. The last thing I think of before falling asleep is a pair of piercing green eyes.

The next morning is pretty much the same as the day before - shower, teeth, pills. The only difference is my outfit, a black Beatles band tee and red skinnies. I grab my things and head out the door again, mum shouting something about me eating before I leave. I'm never hungry in the morning so carry on as if I didn't hear.  
Arriving at the school I'm glad to reach my locker without incident only freezing up when some idiot knocks into me as I'm turning to leave. As soon as he leaves I relax, heading to my first class. Once again the morning passes quickly and I head to lunch only buying some fries and a coke before sitting alone again with my music on loudly. NIN today, there's something about listening to Trent Reznor that makes me think that things aren't so bad. I don't see how, Closer isn't exactly an inspiring song for a…well me but it helps in a strange way. All too soon I have to go to my next lesson, Biology again with Edward. I sit and get my books out making sure I'm as far away from him as possible. He doesn't seem to notice my discomfort as he moves closer to me.  
"You can't ignore me forever Effy, we're lab partners so you're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later." He's right but I'm not going to tell him that.  
Grabbing a spare bit of paper I quickly write down:  
**I'd appreciate it if you would stop talking to me unless it's to do with the work.**  
Sliding it towards him I then wait patiently for his reply.  
"Not going to happen. Sorry but you're stuck with me talking to you for the rest of the school year." A crooked grin spreads across his face at my annoyed expression. Stubborn son of a… Grabbing the paper I scribble furiously:  
**Fine but know that this is the only way that I'll communicate with you and even then this is because I'm forced to.**  
"I'll wear you down eventually" I tense up when he says that, something so close to what he told me and my breathing suddenly becomes shallower. The paper in my hand crumples up in my fist as I try to get some oxygen into my lungs. I know that I'm hyperventilating and that if I don't get some control it'll become a full blown panic attack but I can't make myself focus. I can't hear anything apart from my own gasps as I try to slow my breathing, the room becomes blurred as my vision goes before I fall to the floor unconscious.

"Man I feel like crap" I shrink back as my eyesight clears removing my hand from Edward's grasp. I'm lying on a lumpy bed, clearly in the nurse's office at school as I try to remember what happened. The confusion shows on my face.  
"You collapsed in class so I carried you here. We've been waiting for you to wake up." Oh bollocks. Not even been here a week and I've already messed up. I try to get up but a wave of dizziness pushes me back down.  
"I want to go home" I just want to get out of here and hide in my room until I have to face the questions tomorrow.  
"Ok, I'll get my friend to take my car and I'll drive you home in yours. I don't think you should drive when you can barely stand up on your own." Great, like this day could get any worse.  
"I can get a taxi or walk." Even I can hear how desperate I am to be left alone.  
"Nope, your stuck with me remember?" I can see I'm not going to win so just nod then wait for him to come back from finding his friend. Moving slowly we head to Bomb, me refusing any help as that would mean being touched. He can think I'm stubborn for all I care. We get in and drive off, me telling him my address. Before long we've arrived so I get out and walk to my door, opening it hoping that I can run inside but no, he's followed me and looks like he isn't planning on leaving anytime soon. I go through to the kitchen hearing his footsteps behind me as I get a coke out of the fridge.  
"You sure you should be drinking that after what happened?"  
"It was a just a panic attack and sugar always helps me feel better afterwards. Coke is the fastest way to get it into my system."  
"So that kind of thing has happened before then?" More than you know.  
"Yeah, not so much now but it used to be so bad I couldn't leave the house." Finishing my drink I say my thanks then ask Edward to go. I don't want him here when my parents get home, I'd never hear the end of it and it's going to be bad enough when I tell them that I passed out at school. It really does suck to be me sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm goes off loudly, ruining any peace I might have. After a bad night of being unable to sleep and nightmares when I eventually did drop off I'm not exactly thrilled to be going to school today. Knowing that I can't escape I drag myself to the shower, go through my usual routine then get dressed. Khaki skinnies, black tee with the Batman symbol on, my boots and usual black hoodie. Feeling slightly more prepared I collect my things from where I dumped them last night and drive to what I feel is my doom. I can be so cheery in the morning.

Upon arriving I make my way to my locker, almost turning back when I see Edward leaning next to it obviously waiting for me. Great, really didn't want to have to deal with him yet, if I didn't need my English book I would have just carried on to homeroom.  
"Hey" So not in the mood for this I ignore him and carry on sorting out my books.  
"You not speaking again?" He seems amused by my reaction, so I slam my locker closed and turn on him.  
"You can't force me to talk to you…" I realise the way I've said it, it sounds like a challenge. I try to stay calm but my hands are visibly shaking, he sees this and moves to grab one making me dart out of his reach. I look at his face annoyed that he tried to touch me. "I'll speak when I want to and not before." I warn him before running off.

English and Math are fairly easy, though that could be due to the fact that we watched a video of Macbeth and I actually knew what math we were doing this time. Lunch comes too soon. After buying fries, an apple and a coke I go to sit in my usual spot, pulling out my battered copy of A Clockwork Orange and feeling particularly brave leave my ipod in my pocket switched off. Probably not the best idea as I can hear what's being said about me. "Never says anything to anyone, I heard she stopped speaking because she was abused…" comes from one table. From another I hear "Dresses like a freak, listens to freak music and have you seen the car she drives? It's disgusting, noisy and looks like it should be scrapped." Not wanting to listen to anymore, I leave my half finished fries and grab my drink, book and apple before heading to Bomb where I can sit in peace. Getting in I turn on my stereo making the students nearby jump as Pretty Vacant by the Sex Pistols comes on loudly. I don't care about scaring them. A loud tapping on my window breaks me out of my self pity, wiping my face clear of the tears that had been falling I look at who's trying to get my attention, of course who else would it be. I turn off the music and get out.  
"I heard what they were saying and saw you come out here. The bells about to go, you coming?" I nod wondering to myself why Edward won't leave me alone, it's not like I'm interesting. I'm a train wreck with more baggage than Heathrow airport, why would he want to spend even a minute of his time with me? We head inside to Biology walking together not saying a word. Heads look up at us as we get to the classroom so I ignore them and go to my seat. Luckily for me we watch a video about osmosis, so I don't have to speak. I do find a piece of paper being slid across the desk with a note on  
**EC: You ok? Don't listen to what they're saying, it's just recycled gossip and jealousy. They're idiots**  
I think for a minute then scribble a reply  
**E:They started on Bomb. I can ignore what they say about me but when they trash my car I can't take it. She's the best thing about being here**  
I slide the note back over. He reads what I've written then answers  
**EC:Yeah I'd be annoyed if my car was being picked on. You don't like it here? Why name your car Bomb? The reason anything to do with that song Cherry Bomb?**  
Impressed, I decide to be fairly honest not revealing too much.  
**E:Yeah that's the reason. I miss England but I can't go back, at least not to my old town.**  
Edward quickly scans what I've said then replies  
**EC:You're not going to tell me why are you? I don't mind waiting until you want to talk to me**  
**E:Why? I'm nothing special, you'd be better off not knowing me**  
A sad smile spreads across his face just as the bell goes, cutting off our conversation. I gather my things and leave, glad to be able to go home.

Once again my parents have gone out so I make myself a quick sandwich then head upstairs and go on my laptop. I read the news online catching up with what's happening in the UK before checking my email. Nothing new not that I expected there to be. Ever since _that night_ my friends dropped me because they got in trouble for underage drinking because of the statement I gave to the police. I was seen as a snitch and even when the story became common knowledge I was accused of lying to save my own skin so now I have no friends. Some of my own family won't speak to me either because it's my fault that we moved over here. That's one of the worst things, dad says not to think about it but they're right. It's my fault that we moved to a different country, it's my fault my friends got into trouble, it's my fault that we can't go home. I was sent death threats and we had bricks thrown through our windows after I reported it all because _he_ was an upstanding member of the community. _He_ would never do anything like that to a girl especially a 15 year old girl. Because I was 15 at the time my details were kept private but it doesn't matter in a small town, everyone knew it was me by looking at my battered face. I was hated even more after the trial when _he_ was sent to jail but the evidence doesn't lie. They couldn't argue against the science and the photos of my injuries but they tried. It got so bad that when dad was offered a job in San Francisco we leapt at it. Anything to get away from that hell hole.  
I fall into an uneasy sleep thinking that that it's all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Again Edward is at my locker when I arrive at school. As I walk towards him I visibly recoil and freeze when another guy walks into me, shrinking back into myself making my body as small as possible. This doesn't go unnoticed by my lab partner and self appointed protector. Still not moving he walks over and without touching manages to steer me out of the way of the other students, not saying a word. I'm locked in my own memories unable to escape the pain, flinching every time I remember _his_ hands on me or being hit. It's not long until I'm going to start screaming so rather than have that happen in front of everyone I run out to Bomb, Edward closely following behind me. Once I'm safely in my car I can let it out, a high pitched keening coming my throat. I daren't scream in such an enclosed space. It's not until I start hitting my face that I remember that I'm not alone, he grabs my hands trying to stop the damage that I'm trying to inflict on myself which makes me freak out even more.  
"I'm sorry but you're not giving me much choice…" he says then slaps me, not hard but enough to make me stop. The contact makes me come back to the present, memories at once going into the back of mind waiting to come out at another inappropriate time.  
"Thank you" I croak, my voice having disappeared due to the noise I was making "I've done it again haven't I?"  
"Done what? Oh and your welcome. What was that about?"  
"Made a fool of myself and I'd rather not say" I feel ashamed of my behaviour but I know that like the nightmares and aversion to touch the freak outs will continue to happen. I put my head in my hands wincing when I touch a bruise forming under my right eye.  
"Let me look" I lift my head so he can see, not looking him in the face jumping slightly when he lightly touches my cheek "Well it doesn't look too bad, doesn't even need ice" he sounds relieved at that. I go into my glove box and pull out a little bottle of arnica and take one of the pills. It'll help the bruise come out and heal faster, I had loads of it to help after what _he_ did to me.  
"Why are you doing this? I've only known you for less than a week." I'm confused by his actions towards me.  
"Lab partners need to stick together" he grins instantly lightening the mood, making me laugh. It takes me by surprise, I've not laughed in what feels like so long that it sounds strange to my ears.

Thankfully we're not late getting into homeroom but the stares I receive makes me want to jump in Bomb and leave. News of what happened has already spread throughout the school, whispers accusing me of being mental reach me not helped by the impressive bruise forming on my right cheekbone. Note to self…don't wear rings, it hurts more when you punch yourself in the face. After more stares and frightfully boring lessons I head to get lunch, already planning on eating in my car. I only need to get a drink as I packed some food up before I left the house this morning so I buy what I need and head to Bomb looking forward to the solitude. No such luck I see. Edward leans casually on my car waiting for me, apparently knowing that I'd be coming out here. I unlock the doors and get in reaching for my lunch on the backseat as he gets into the passenger seat.  
"Are you stalking me?" I try and make it sound light but it comes out as if I'm scared of him. I don't think I could ever actually be scared of him, he just oozes calm and safety.  
"Well it's not hard in a place this size. I wanted to see if you were ok after this morning."  
I nod taking a bite out of my sandwich. Mmm…peanut butter and smoky bacon crisps, strange but I like it. Trying to move the conversation away from me I ask what there is to do in this town. I'm disappointed with the answer - nothing. Seeing my face Edward quickly invites me to his on Saturday saying he can help me with any work that I'm struggling with.  
"Oh joy, a weekend of school work because 5 days just isn't enough." The sarcastic comment comes out without me thinking making him laugh and I find myself smiling in return. Another boring afternoon and video interspersed with writing notes to each other passes and I can go home, agreeing that I'll come over as long as I don't have to do homework. He tells me the address and I drive off, Muse blaring from my speakers.

What do you wear when going to guys house for the first time? Not like I've had any experience of this before. I settle on a plain black, long sleeved v-neck top, dark pink mini skirt with knee length leggings underneath and my boots. I look respectable but still me. Quickly I run out of the house to my car and drive to Edwards house, nerves building steadily as I get closer and closer. The door opens as I get out of my car, obviously he'd been listening out for me.  
"You came" he seems a little shocked that I'm standing here.  
"Well you did invite me. I might be weird and a bit mental but I'm not rude."  
"Let's go inside, before you change your mind." Still feeling ridiculously nervous I head up the front stairs and follow him in. We go through to the living room and sit on the pristine white chairs. I feel like I'm tainting them by my sheer presence, leaving dirty marks just being in the same room. We spend the day watching films with plenty of junk food which I barely touch except a handful of popcorn and a few cans of coke. I get introduced to Esme when she gets in from a shopping trip and am told that Carlisle is at work at the hospital so I'll have to meet him another time. Oh joy more people that I can act strangely around. All too soon it's time for me to leave so say my goodbyes and head out to my car, then drive home.

Waking up in the dark, it's late at night but I can hear my parents downstairs talking about me.  
"Do you know where Effy was today? She disappears without saying anything to us, doesn't have any friends and won't interact with anyone. I swear she's getting worse and there's nothing I can do about it." Mum starts sobbing. I had no idea she felt like that.  
"She's dealing with things in her own way. The Prozac seems to be helping a lot I mean at least she goes out of the house now and her Principle seems to think she's coping well in a new school environment. It might not feel like it but things are getting better." Go dad! If I wasn't supposed to be asleep I'd give him a massive hug.  
"I just worry, after everything that happened I'm terrified that it's all going to go wrong." Poor mum, maybe things would be different if I was taken out of the equation. Their lives would be so much better if I wasn't here.


	4. Chapter 4

School on Monday sees me reverting back to how I was on my first day. I refuse to speak to anyone, constantly have my head in a book or my music on so I don't have to interact with other people. Hearing my parents that night has sent me into a downward spiral, maybe I should just make myself disappear. Everyone would be a lot happier. Once again we watch a video in Biology so I'm not surprised when a note slides across the table to me.  
**EC:You ok? You seem quieter than usual and that's saying something! Annoyed I write back**  
**E:I just want everyone to leave me alone. It's not like I want to be here anyway** Edward looks confused as he replies  
**EC:Even me? I thought you had fun Saturday?**  
**E:Yes I enjoyed myself but sometimes I think it'd be easier if I'd never come here**  
**EC:You're not going to do something stupid are you? If you'd never moved here then I'd have been stuck working with Jessica - you've saved me from a fate worse than death!**  
**E:There are worse things than death**  
I refuse to write anymore so we sit in silence him watching me out of the corner of his eye.

The rest of the month continues like this. Me in stony silence and the other students giving me a wide berth avoiding me like I'm diseased. Maybe I am, it would certainly explain a lot. Edward continually tries to engage me in conversation, sitting with me at lunch and in Biology even though I don't respond I admire his tenacity. I'd have given up by now.  
By the next month I've had enough and relent occasionally speaking to him. The first time I answer his question I see his eyes light up like me talking is somehow important to him. It makes me happy to see him happy. We agree to meet up again at the weekend at my house even though my dad will be home. I'm petrified that dad will say something about what happened but things go ok. We spend the morning working on some of my math problems as I'm really struggling with the topic we've recently started then go for a drive in the afternoon. Nowhere special but we just drive around so I can see the sights of my new home before heading back to mine for something to eat.  
After Edward leaves, I head to my room from the bathroom I hear my dad talking.  
"Effy brought a guy over, I couldn't believe it. His father is a doctor, and he seems smart and a nice enough lad."  
"How was she with him?" Mum sounds like she's on tenterhooks  
"She kept her distance from him, but I think he's noticed that she doesn't like to be touched. He never got too close and she looked so happy when he got here. I've not seen Effy smile so much since before…"  
"This is brilliant. I knew coming here would do her some good." I hear them slap high fives. My parents can be so childish when it comes to me.  
I make the decision to start trying more with my developing friendship and to see where it takes me. Once back in my room I turn up my stereo and put on Things Can Only Get Better by D:Ream knowing my parents will hear it. Their laughter travels up the stairs to me and it sounds wonderful.

The following weeks pass quickly, a blur of school and hanging out with Edward. We spend our time listening to music, playing computer games, me reading with him playing the piano. I'm told about his biological and adopted siblings who I'm informed are all older so no longer live at home. Emmet, Alice and Edward are half brothers and sister, same mum different dads. Rosalie and Jasper are fraternal twins who were also adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie are in Europe on a gap year before going to university. I'm glad that I don't have to meet them properly any time soon, too many people make me nervous.  
It's on one of these Saturdays that we're at my house, watching a film in my room because my parents are using the big screen downstairs at home for once. We're watching A Clockwork Orange as it's something that Edward hasn't seen yet. I'm enjoying myself laying on my bed with him sat close next to me until the scene at the writers house. When Alex begins 'Singing In The Rain' I tense up, drawing my knees up to my chest, it suddenly hurts to breathe and tears fall down my cheeks as memories flood through me. I need to escape but can't unlock my body enough to move. Edward pauses the movie after he notices the state that I'm in knowing that he can't touch me to help. Seeing his face filled with pain that he's unable to do anything makes me suddenly fling my arms around his neck taking us both by surprise.  
"Hey…it's ok, it's just a movie" I feel him put his hand tentatively on my back rubbing it to comfort me.  
"It's not that…I should tell you but I don't think I can" I sob into his neck. I haven't told him any of it, just given vague answers to his questions.  
"You don't have to if you don't feel like it you know" I can tell he's curious as to what's caused the hysterics so rather than tell him myself I pull over my laptop and type _his_ name and my hometown into the search engine clicking on the first link which takes me to an article by a local newspaper.

_Local Man Charged With Rape_

_James Sinclair (21) has been charged with the assault and rape of a minor who was 15 at the time of the attack. Both had been at a house party where they had been drinking. The police report states that the victim had her drink spiked with a date rape drug before being taken to the beach where the incident occurred. _  
_Yesterday a jury found Mr Sinclair guilty of all charges and he was sentenced to 6 years with a minimum of 3 years in prison and to pay his victim an undisclosed sum as compensation._

The article goes on but I close the window before he can read any more of it.  
"That's why we had to move and why I'm like this. It's my fault." I sneak a glance at Edwards face, he's so angry it makes me cringe away from him.  
"What do you mean your fault? This has nothing to do with you…right?" The anger has been replaced by confusion.  
"I…It has everything to do with me. I'm the victim the article talks about"  
"You mean you were…raped when you were 15? THAT BASTARD! How could he only get 6 years? " he's practically yelling, shocking me enough to make me move off the bed.  
"Yeah, I felt like that but there's nothing I can do about it. He has to serve a minimum of 3 years and then can get out with good behaviour. Once out he has to go on the sex offenders register and there's a restraining order in place so he can't come near me, not that anyone from there knows where I am." I sound emotionless but then I've had a bit longer to deal with it all. "As far as they know I no longer exist and I'm glad of that. They put us through hell." A bit of anger leaks into my voice thinking of the shit I went through.  
"I…I can't deal with this right now, I think I should go now" I'm crushed as he gets his things and goes home, the anger still evident in his green eyes. I shouldn't have showed him, now he's going to walk away from me just like my so called friends in San Francisco. Once they found out they refused to have anything else to do with me. I feel like I've been reduced to the size of an ant and been stepped on, the rejection causing me to detach from the world.

What could be days or weeks pass, I don't keep track anymore. I've not been to school the excuse being that I'm sick. I can't face being anywhere near him knowing that I've ruined any chance of a friendship just by saying what happened to me. Mum is currently trying to get me to eat something, she panics because I already have what's classed as 'disordered eating' habits. Basically I don't eat when I'm supposed to or just don't have anything at all. If left to my own devices I probably wouldn't even have got out of bed when dad yelled at me but here I am at the kitchen table trying to decide whether or not to eat the toast in front of me. I stare at it watching the butter melt not noticing mum and dad leave for work or when the door opens again. They must've left it unlocked. I put my head in my arms on the table and close my eyes, I have no energy.  
"You know a bed is a much comfier place to sleep" Even though it's been ages I'd know that voice anywhere. Hearing it I burst into tears at last managing to cry after all the time I've been hiding at home.  
"You…you left me." I sob keeping my face hidden in my arms.  
"I'm so sorry. I just needed to get my head around everything. It's not everyday one of your friends tells you something like that happened to them. I felt so angry at first, then pity for you for having to move here to escape. Now it's all sorted in my mind I now feel like I did before you told me: my view of you hasn't changed now that I know." I raise my head seeing that he looks sincere before shock quickly crosses his features. I know I'm a mess.  
"Who let you in?" I look back at my toast, the butter now congealing as it cools.  
"Your dad. They're worried about you. So am I. You know it's been nearly 2 weeks since…well you know. After the first week I tried to come over but no one would answer the door. I thought you'd left until your dad called me asking to come over today. He said you're not eating, sleeping all the time, not coming out of your room unless forced. I've got to admit you look really ill."  
"Oh…wait did they tell you to come and make me eat? Drag me out of the house or something? I'm not doing it." This is the most I've said since he left me alone.  
"Well they did ask me to get you to eat something. I can cook if you want."  
"I DON'T WANT TO!" I scream at him. I know I sound like a child but I really don't want to be forced. Tears start to fall again so I bury my head in my arms again. Through my sobs I can hear him moving about in the kitchen and then in the living room. The opening credits of Lord Of The Rings makes me follow him onto the sofa. I grab a blanket and curl up at the opposite end to him seeing that he's brought my favourite snacks through and put them within easy reach. Once the scene in Moria finishes I stretch my legs out and put them across Edwards lap then grab some popcorn. He doesn't say a word but the smile that spreads on his face shows he's pleased that I'm at least eating something. We spend the rest of the day watching Two Towers, the one condition I'm given is that I have to try one of Edwards omelettes before we continue the film. By the time Frodo, Sam and Gollum have crossed the Dead Marshes I've moved so my head is resting on Edwards shoulder and I'm asleep with his arm around me.  
I don't hear the sound of the front door opening, just the whispers of my parents and Edward.  
"Hi Mr & Mrs Jensen. We were watching a movie and she fell asleep. We both ate earlier but I haven't cleaned up yet. Do you want me to carry her upstairs?"  
"You are a miracle worker!" Mum squeals making me stir.  
"Thank you…I can't tell you how much it means that Effy is comfortable with you." Dad sounds choked up but happy.  
"Effy…do you want me to carry you to your room or do you want to walk?" Edwards moves his arm from my shoulders so I nod then snuggle into his chest feeling the rumble as he laughs. It's such a nice sound I think as he picks me up and takes me to my room placing me gently on my bed then pulls my quilt over me. Opening my eyes slightly I whisper "Thank you" quietly. I sound drunk with sleep. He laughs again as he leaves.

The next few days I stay at home though I've promised mum and dad that I'll go back to school on Friday. That way if it's really bad I'll have the weekend to cope before going back in again. They weren't happy but agreed on the condition that if I do have any problems that I either call them, Edward or his parents. Edward told me that he'd had to tell them because they knew something was wrong that day when he got home from my house. At first I was angry because I didn't know how they'd react but thankfully Esme and Carlisle are just as understanding as their son. They didn't tell his brothers and sisters but from what I've been told they're all coming for a visit before the next leg of their gap year starts this weekend and Esme is going to tell them then.  
Edward has been coming over after school bringing my work and tutoring me so I don't fall behind. After we finish the work, he makes me something to eat and if I'm good and finish it all then we watch a film before he goes home.  
Thursday night we're on the sofa watching The Pianist, me eating a bar of chocolate leaning on Edwards shoulder again. He hasn't put his arm around me like he has before and I'm a little upset by it so I move to the other end of the seat before getting up and going to the kitchen to get a drink. When I come back in I sit in another chair putting lots of distance between us.  
"I'm scared" I admit. His head snaps around, eyes widening when he sees how far away I am from him.  
"Scared of what? Come back here…my sides getting cold" he sticks his tongue out so I know he's not being serious.  
"Going back tomorrow" I get up and move next to him again. I'm tense and I know he can feel my tight muscles through the thin blanket that's wrapped around me. "I'm terrified that everyone is going to know or think I'm crazy." I jump slightly as he places his hands on either side of my face giving me no choice but to look him in the eye. So green it's like the colour of the moss in the woods back in England, deep and comforting.  
"I'll be with you nearly all the time and no one knows why you've been out of school. The only gossip is whether or not the receptionist is having an affair with the Principal, it's quite funny really. You have nothing to worry about."  
"What about when you're not with me?" I don't like the idea of being on my own and it scares me how dependant I've become on Edward in such a short time span.  
"Then you just have to think about when you'll be able to see me again." He smiles and lets go of my face turning back to the film.  
My thoughts are a mess as I sit there my concentration shattered as worry and doubt creep in. The film soon ends and as he gets up to leave he cups my cheek in his hand. I flinch slightly at the contact.  
"I'll pick you up in the morning. It will be fine, I promise." I feel bad for not believing him.


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like crap. I hardly slept last night, my brain wouldn't switch off so I only got about 4 hours sleep. I take my meds, shower and do my teeth then pick an outfit. I decide on ripped jeans, a HIM tee that I cut the sleeves off, my boots and a black hoodie then grab my bag and head downstairs. Edward's already waiting for me, his face brightening when he sees me making me smile. My mum notices and sends a knowing glance to my dad who splutters into his coffee when he looks at my face. I grab Edwards hand and drag him out to his car, dad spluttering again as we leave.  
The drive to school is silent but comfortably so. Neither of us feel the need to say anything until we park. I can see people looking at us already and I start to panic.  
"Oh God…oh God…I can't do this" The terror is visible in my eyes as I glance at Edward. I start rocking back and forth in my seat, hitting myself in the head until he grasps both of my wrists in one hand the other reaching and pulling me into an awkward hug. Surprisingly I start to calm down, the scent that clings to him making me relax in his arms enough that he lets go of my wrists. The bell goes whilst we're sitting there so rather than be late he looks at me undecided about something then quick as lightening kisses me on the forehead before getting out of the car. A little stunned I get my bag and get out grabbing his hand as we walk inside.

I don't see him again until lunch. Thanks to my little scene this morning it seems like the whole school is talking about me. I overheard one person say that I'd been in rehab and another saying I'd tried to kill myself and that's why I'd been off. I kept noticing people trying to look at my arms for fresh scars so by the time lunch came around I'd had enough. I bought myself a sandwich and coke then sat down at the table I normally end up on. A few minutes later Edward walks in, gets his lunch then sits next to me earning lots of disapproving and shocked looks from everyone in the canteen.  
"Today sucks" I say as I punch him on the arm.  
"Ow…and it'll get better, we have Biology together so you won't be alone this afternoon." he takes a bite of his burger making the sauce ooze out. I wipe it with my finger before it drips and lick it off.  
"It better or you'll be getting another punch" I start eating my lunch feeling his gaze on me. I know dad asked him to keep an eye on me but this is annoying. "Take a picture it'll last longer" I tease so he sticks his tongue out me before taking another bite of his food. Lunch ends so we head to our next lesson. Suddenly overcome with fear I cling to Edwards arm, my fingers intertwined with his as we walk in. I try to control my breathing when I take my seat still keeping hold of his hand. He gives me an encouraging squeeze when I jump when the lights go off. Another video this time on photosynthesis, what fun. I rummage through my bag and pull out a piece of paper.  
**E:Thanks for today and the past week.**  
**EC:It's my pleasure. You're my friend and you mean a lot to me…**  
I mean a lot to him. Wow. I think of the butterflies in my stomach that appeared at that and realise that I really like him. I mean really, really like him.  
**E:You mean a lot to me too and if it wasn't for you I might have already left by now**  
**EC:I'm glad you stayed. Sorry if I went too far this morning…**  
**E:It's fine. No one has gotten me to calm down that quickly before. You smell amazing by the way.**  
He chuckles to himself as he reads what I've written.  
**EC:I wasn't talking about the hug though that was rather nice having you so close to me…**  
**E:Oh…That's the closest I've been to another person since well you know…**  
**EC:I know…**  
I can't think of anything else to say so put the note in my bag my thoughts racing around my brain making it hard to think of science.

The final bell goes so I head out to the car and wait for Edward. He had to stop at his locker before taking me home. Once again we sit in comfortable silence until we get to my house.  
"What are we watching tonight?" My mood has improved drastically since we left the school.  
"I'm not staying tonight" Well now I'm back to square one. Seeing that I'm about to get out and head inside in a huff he leans over towards me taking hold of my hand. "My brothers and sisters come home tonight and I have to be there. I'd rather stay with you…" Before I can comprehend what's happening I feel his lips softly on mine before I push him away. My hands are shaking.  
"I'm sorry…it's not that I don't want to but I just…I can't."  
"I understand. Whenever you're ready but until then I'll be here." I fling my arms around his neck giving him a massive hug, the force of it pushes him backwards a bit making him laugh.  
"Thank you. Am I coming over to yours this weekend? I know your mum wants me to meet the whole of your family which by the way I'm not exactly thrilled about. So many people…" I shudder in mock horror.  
"I'm not sure but I'll call you later and let you know. I'll let Alice know to restrain herself before you come over."  
"Great…so I'll speak to you later." I rest my forehead against his, the best that I can do with my many issues. Getting out of the car I quickly make my way into my house feeling happier than I have in a long time.

I pull up into Edwards drive turning off Innerpartysystem on my stereo. Hearing my arrival he's stood waiting for me on the steps. It's not exactly hard to hear Bomb, she's pretty loud but it's another reason I love her so much.  
"Ready for this?" He sounds almost as nervous as I feel. Not trusting myself to speak I nod and we walk inside. What's that quote? Oh yeah 'Into the belly of the beast and out of the demon's ass' seems quite apt for how I'm feeling.  
Esme greets me with a reassuring smile when we get to the living room. I don't know why but I suddenly feel underdressed in my black skinnies, long sleeved black v neck top and boots. Looking around the room I see an insanely beautiful blonde who I instantly recognise as Rosalie. She's sat next to Emmett who is massive, bodybuilder type huge and next to him is Jasper, honey blonde and almost as attractive as his sister. I give a tentative wave to everyone who's seated when Alice runs towards me. She's tiny like a doll with dark hair that seems to go in all different directions. I tense as she wraps her arms around me in a hug although it's only brief the damage is done.  
"Alice I told you…" Edward moves into my line of sight nudging his sister out of the way.  
"I'm sorry…I just was so excited that I forgot." His expression softens as I relax slightly at her apology. Alice darts quickly over to the others and sits with them taking Jaspers hand in her own. I'd forgotten that they were dating.  
"So my little bro has finally got a girl? About time" Emmett teases.  
"Well it's like the Guinness adverts say 'Good things come to those who wait'" I find my voice and snap out of my stupor grinning at him.  
"Oh she's funny. I like her." Everyone laughs at Emmett's comment. I'm just glad that we're not dwelling on me being a complete weirdo.  
I have a good day with the Cullens just hanging out together, everyone trying to hide their shock whenever I let Edward touch me even if I still flinch at times. It's nice being somewhere where I'm not constantly being watched like at home. My parents worry a bit too much at times but it seems to be improving recently. I talk with Alice about clothes, she's outraged by how I dress. Comfort and function above fashion. Always. By the time I leave she's attempted at least 10 times to get me to let her go through my wardrobe. No way never going to happen.  
Edward walks me out to my car and before I can think too much about what I'm doing I kiss him lightly on the lips before pulling away.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Embarrassed I look at the ground.  
"I don't mind. I told you that I'm not going anywhere. So what did you think?" The worry on his face is clear as he waits for my reaction to today's events.  
"I enjoyed today surprisingly. It was nice to meet everyone at last. Are you sure they're alright with me?" I put my hand in his enjoying the contact for once. As long as I'm in control then it's all good. Well…you know…  
"Alice wouldn't have tortured you if she didn't like you. Besides mom told them and they didn't judge you once. They're happy that I'm happy."  
"Good." I quickly kiss him again before getting in Bomb and drive home, the smile on my face doesn't fade even after I've fallen asleep.

It's not until the following month that everything seems to fall apart. Everything had been improving, school was easier, being around Edward's family was getting better even if Alice did keep trying to hug me at every opportunity before they left for the next part of the gap year. Her excuse being that I let him touch me so why not her? My parents were no longer so worried about me and best of all I was becoming more comfortable in my relationship with Edward. He let me set the pace and never grumbled or moaned about it, just so long as I'm happy.  
After my usual routine in the morning I ran downstairs so I could drive to school.  
"There's a letter for you here Effy." Wow. I have post. This is strange.  
"Thanks mum." I rip the letter open, scan through it quickly and my good mood vanishes. I drop to the floor still clutching the paper in my hand. Mum is over to me in a flash frantically trying to find what is wrong with me. I pass her the letter.  
"Dear Miss Jensen…blah, blah, blah…writing to inform you Mr Sinclair is being released early due to good behaviour…" she reads out loud. I haven't moved. _He's_ going to come looking for me, I did have _him_ locked away after all.  
"I'm not safe anymore" I whisper under my breath but mum hears and pulls me onto a sofa then leaves for a minute and presses a large mug of tea into my hands on her return. It's really sweet and hot but does nothing to stop the cold inside me from spreading. I stay in my seat while mum makes several phone calls, one to dad, one to the school saying that I'm not coming in today and to our lawyer in England trying to get the full details.  
At around midday the front door opens but I barely notice.  
"How long has she been sat here?" I'd know that voice anywhere but I can't find my way back to him. His face is right in front of mine the concern obvious in his eyes.  
"Since I put her there this morning, she hasn't moved since. I didn't know who else to call that she'd respond too." Mum has a desperate edge to her voice. He moves his hands up to the sides of my face smoothing my hair out of the way.  
"Hey…I'm here, it'll be ok but I need you to come back to me" A tear runs down my cheek as I move my eyes to meet his. "There she is, glad to see you're still with us" A small laugh escapes then relief floods his face. Without needing to be asked my mum passes him the letter, the current source of my distress.  
"You don't think he'd come here do you?" he asks mum  
"No one except the police and our lawyer know where we are. So he shouldn't be able to find us here. I've already informed Chief Swan about the situation and he's going to keep an eye out for us." I'm still certain that _he's_ going to come for me no matter what they say.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two weeks since I got the letter. Two weeks of hell. I can't stand to be around anyone but I can't bear being on my own and when I am alone I feel like I'm being watched. Something has to give and I really don't want it to be my sanity.  
I've stopped leaving the house unless I have to for school or if mum forces me to go for a drive with her just to get me out for a while. My teachers have been informed of the situation in case _he_ shows up at the school and also to excuse my weird behaviour. I'm past caring what the other students think of me. It's bad enough that I'm forced to go let alone that I have to hear them prattle on endlessly about who is dating who, which member of the football team is on steroids and other meaningless crap. I feel like climbing onto my table at lunch and screaming at everyone until my voice gives out but I just sit there, staring ahead with my earphones in and music on loudly drowning them all out. Edward's been by my side the entire time but he doesn't come over as much as he used to. I know I'm pushing him away. Any progress I'd made about being touched has been ripped away, every time he reaches out to me I flinch. It's involuntary and I can't help it but when I see the hurt in his eyes because of it I want to punch myself. _He's_ ruining everything.

Sprinting up the stairs to my room I quickly put my ipod on it's speakers and select And All That Could've Been by NIN. It sums up how I'm feeling at the moment. Mum and dad have gone out for the night convinced that I'll be fine. I put it on random so I don't have to worry about the play list then lay on my bed with me eyes shut letting the music surround me. Pretending by HIM comes on and then I hear it, the thing I've been dreading.  
"Hello lover…" A chill runs down my spine. I will never be able to forget that voice. Ever. "Well weren't you tricky to find. I must say it made things more fun. I do like challenges."  
I bolt upright "You…you shouldn't…be here." I'm glad that I sound calmer than I feel. Inside I'm a mess. James Sinclair is in my house. _He's_ in my room.  
"No I probably shouldn't but where's the fun in that? Rules are made to be broken after all…" He steps closer to the bed. I can't move. "I admit it really wasn't worth my time to track you down but as I'm here I think I deserve a little reward."  
I hardly see him move but I feel the sting on my cheek where I've been hit. I get up and try to run to the door but he grabs my arm and slams me into the floor then starts kicking me in the ribs. I can feel the blood run down my face where I caught my head on the bedside table as I fell.  
"You cost me my life, my job and my reputation. You ruined it all. You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you?" I can't catch my breath, the pain is intense. He slams his heavy boot down onto my left arm and I hear a snap. A sense of déjà vu comes over me when he reaches to undo his belt but because of the beating I can't fight back. I scream until the pain in my sides becomes too much.

It doesn't feel like long until I can make out a voice.  
"Effy…come on…please baby…come back…" There's a massive weight on my chest pressing on my sore ribs. My eyes flutter open and it takes a moment to focus. I scream and feebly try to push him off of me. Edward seeing what I want moves him away. Now the full extent of what's happened is visible I start to cry. My jeans have been pulled down to my knees, bruises developing on my thighs, underwear torn off leaving me exposed. Pulling out his phone Edward quickly makes a call to Chief Swan telling him to get here quickly. The pain of it all makes me pass out again.

The next time I wake up I'm in a bed. "Umm…ow." Deep breaths and rib injuries don't mix. My chest feels tight almost like I'm being squeezed. A tear runs down my cheek.  
"Hey…it's ok." Edward comes to my side and wipes my faces "I was worried you wouldn't come back to me"  
"What happened? I remember everything up until I passed out the first time before he…" I trail off  
"I wasn't going to come over but I knew you'd be on your own and I couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. I heard a scream as I got to your front door so let myself in and there were noises coming from your room so I ran upstairs. When I saw…well…I grabbed the bat by your door and hit him in the head with it. You'd only been out of it a minute or so at that point. After I hit him I tried to get you to wake up. I was more concerned with getting you conscious than moving him. About 5 minutes later you woke up and I will never be happier to hear you scream than I was at that moment."  
"So he didn't…?" Please not again. I couldn't cope if it had happened for a second time.  
"No. He'd removed his belt and your clothes but didn't get any further before Edward here decided to test his swing on the back of Mr Sinclair's head." Carlisle informs me as he walks into the room.  
"Will he, Edward I mean get into trouble for this?" They can't lock him away. My breathing becomes shallower at the idea of him not being here with me. I need him and then it dawns on me: I love him. I gasp at my epiphany causing the two Cullens to look worriedly at me. "It's ok. I just realised something."  
"To answer your question no he won't due to it being self defence. Mr Sinclair has been arrested and because he broke the conditions of the restraining order and his parole as well as assaulting you, his sentence will not be lenient this time." A small smile escapes his lips as Carlisle figures out what I'd just moments ago realised myself. With a significant look in my direction he leaves us alone.  
"Where are my parents? Shouldn't they be here?"  
"They're at the station trying to make sure that scumbag stays locked away." Nice to see they care I suppose, in their own warped way.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what exactly? You didn't do anything?" He looks confused.  
"For pushing you away. I shouldn't have done that especially when it was you I needed most. I also should apologise for waiting for a near death experience to tell you this but…Edward Cullen, I love you." I thought I was prepared for any reaction but not this. He just starts laughing.  
"You're right, it shouldn't have taken having the shit beaten out of you for you to say it but I never said it either so now seems like a good enough time. I love you too Effy Jensen and now I'm going to kiss you whether you like it or not" he grins leaning closer to press his lips against mine. It starts soft and gentle like normal before the desperation of nearly losing each other enters into it leaving me gasping for air. If I was wearing any socks they'd have just been knocked off. Wow.  
"Now you get some rest and I'll be here when you wake up again." Trusting that he'll keep his word I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Go on, be honest how bad is it?" I came out of hospital a couple of days ago so I know I look pretty hideous but today is the day that I promised I would try going to school. My question can be taken two ways: firstly about how bad I look right now or secondly about how much the students know about what happened to me. Fingers crossed they don't know anything but it's going to be horrendous trying to explain the cast on my arm and the extensive bruising. I have stitches in the gash on my forehead and the right side of my face is covered in massive purple splotches. I look like I've been in a cage fight or something. Not to mention the masses of bruises that can't be seen. I can't stand up for too long and I have to have cushioning on the back of any chair because of my ribs, luckily none were broken. I thought I'd try dressing to hide it all but my comfiest top is a sleeveless long tee with Robert Smith of the Cure on it and holes all over. It's not school policy to be able to wear it but I've been given a little leeway. I also have jeans on which are also ripped to shreds, there's no left knee at all. I've been forced to wear my skate shoes instead of my boots due to the fact that I can't bend over to tie them up.  
"You look…comfy?" Mum appears from the kitchen.  
"It's the only thing I could find that doesn't make my chest hurt anymore than it already does." It's a constant ache that won't go away anytime soon so Carlisle tells me.  
"Morning Mrs Jensen. Is she ready?" Edward picks up my bag and hoodie from the floor. He won't let me carry anything heavy which to him is anything over the weight of a feather. Maybe not even that heavy.  
"No she'd rather be back in bed." I stick my tongue out at him. He laughs then kisses me softly on one of the few undamaged parts of my forehead.  
"Tough. I'll drop her off later." Mum just waves absentmindedly already thinking of work as I'm dragged very gently to the car and in my mind to my doom.

"So what's the story?" I ask as soon as I'm in the car.  
"All the teachers know obviously and the rest of the school have figured it out. When news broke of a girl being attacked in her own home and you vanished for a few days they kind of pieced it together." Great. As long as they think he only beat the crap out of me. I can deal with that.  
"Do they know about your involvement?" Please keep him out of this. I don't want Edward being dragged down with me even if I couldn't imagine anyone better for it to happen with.  
"Yeah. A few of the teachers were talking about it in the corridor and some of the students overheard. I'm officially a hero and it's getting on my nerves."  
"I'm sorry. Maybe I should just stay home today…" Except I don't like being there on my own anymore understandably. I switched rooms to the spare bedroom. Dad thought it would be easier for me if I didn't have to sleep where it happened.  
"I'm not sorry. I saved the girl I love from a dickhead with no morals and as a result I have to deal with a little outside attention. Personally I think it's a small price to pay for having you safe and with me."  
"I love you now take me to school. After what I've been through I think I should be able to deal with anything that could happen as long as you're next to me." I take his hand in mine and rest it on my lap.  
"About that…my dad convinced the school to switch my lessons so I have the same classes as you. He used his pull as your doctor to insist that I'm with you while you recover." He gives my hand a quick squeeze before pulling out of my drive.

We find a spot close to the main building so I don't have to walk far and head inside. The staring starts as soon as we get out of the car but with Edwards hand in mine I don't feel as freaked out as I would normally. The teachers in my first few classes give me a smile as I walk in or ask how I'm feeling, the other kids just continue to stare especially when Edward follows me in carrying my books and a cushion for my chair. It's only when I'm in the queue for lunch that I hear what they're saying about me.  
"I heard she was attacked in her own bedroom by some guy" begins one  
"Yeah well she must have known him otherwise how'd he get in?" adds another  
"Well my mom said that Edward hit him with a bat because this guy was going to…you know…" They clearly don't know that I'm standing just behind them so I let a fake moan of pain escape making the colour drain from their faces. I move around them, grab something to eat and head to my table laughing to myself as I sit next to my boyfriend.  
"Something funny?" He's clearly intrigued by what's amused me.  
"Just scaring some girls in the lunch line" I say with a big grin on my face. "Oh…shit…ow" I grab my side with my good hand inhaling sharply around the sudden pain in my ribs. Laughing is clearly a bad idea if it hurts this much.  
"Painkillers are in your bag aren't they? Got a drink?" I nod so he roots through my bag for the bottle of pills, opening it and giving me two then opening the water on the table and handing it to me. I take the pills then wait for them to kick in leaning heavily on his side.  
"Can you take me home? I think I've had enough for today." Though I've only been here for the morning I'm drained.  
"Sure. You ok getting to the car while I get us excused for the afternoon?" I nod so he gives me a quick kiss and the car keys then heads to the office while I walk slowly to where he parked. 2 minutes after sitting in the passengers seat I doze off.

The motion of being carried and put down on something soft wakes me up. I'm at Edwards on his bed surrounded by cushions and pillows. I start to stretch then instantly regret that decision when a sharp pain shoots through my side.  
There's a sudden dip in the mattress as Edwards lays down, moves closer to me then wraps an arm around me. I snuggle into his chest relaxing as I breathe in his scent. I'm half asleep when I hear someone come in the room.  
"How is she?" It's Esme. I like her, she's always so nice to me.  
"We came home after lunch. She was in pain and it got too much. I thought it would be best to bring her here so dad can check her over when he gets home." He's whispering trying not to wake me.  
"That's a good idea. Do you want me to call her parents to let them know where she is?" Bet he's already done it. In fact he probably did it before we left school.  
"Taken care of mom. I called them both and explained that Effy will most likely be here for the night. They're out of town so I don't want her to be on her own in that house." I'm a genius.  
"Ok. How are you coping with it all? It's a lot to handle." My ears prick up interested in his answer.  
"I love her mom. Yes it's hard knowing that she had to go through all that but she's the last thing I think of at night and the first thing I think of when I wake up. I hate being away from her and I never want her to get hurt again. I just…love her." Wow. I can't hold back the tears after hearing that. "I thought you were sleeping." Esme quietly leaves closing the door behind her.  
"I was but your mum isn't exactly stealthy you know. Did you mean that?"  
"Yeah I did. You heard what I said I assume?" Slowly he starts running his fingers through my hair playing with the fine strands.  
I nod wiping my cheeks being careful not to get my cast wet. "It was beautiful. Since moving here and meeting you I don't feel like I'm damaged goods anymore. You make me feel like myself again and I love you for that but I'm terrified that one day you're going to get tired of me and my issues and walk away. I'm in too deep to be able to cope with that." I'm being honest probably more honest than I should be but I felt that it had to be said.  
"I told you I'm not going anywhere. I'm in too deep to walk away from you. I love you." He kisses me pouring every ounce of his feelings for me into it and I respond fiercely. Moving gently he kisses each of the bruises on my face travelling down my neck giving me goosebumps, his hand going down to my waist as he reaches up and kisses my lips again. Breathing heavily we lie next to each other completely losing track of time content to gaze into each others eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"NO!" I sit up sharply hissing in pain because of the fast motion. Drawing my knees up to my chest I drop my head into my hands tears of frustration welling up in my eyes. Another nightmare, well not really a nightmare but just my brain replaying everything that I've been through made worse by the latest attack dredging up memories of the first time.  
"Nightmare?" Edward gets up from his makeshift bed on the sofa in his room and stands next to me. It's been 3 weeks since I went back to school and I've been staying over most nights. I sleep better here most of the time though occasionally I still wake up screaming. "Want to tell me about it?"  
"It's the same as always, a constant replay of everything he did to me. Maybe it's because it's taking so long to put him away again that this is happening or maybe I'm finally going crazy." The original parole sentence and restraining order were put in place by an English court but the breaking of the conditions took place in America and now there's an argument on where the trial should take place. It's stupid, confusing and taking way too long.  
"You're not going crazy. You just have some things to deal with in your head and that's going to take time now move over I'm getting cold." I laugh and let him into bed. We always end up in his bed together after I have a nightmare because I refuse to go back to sleep unless he has his arms wrapped around me.  
"You should wear more clothes if you're cold…you know maybe put a shirt on or something. It's very distracting with you just wearing sweat pants to sleep in."  
"I'll just cuddle you for warmth besides it's not like what you have on isn't causing me to have problems concentrating. You're only wearing one of my old t-shirts which I admit looks better on you than it ever did on me."  
"I have socks on too" I say as I move closer to his bare chest.  
"And that's supposed to make it less distracting? I keep having to think of math to control myself, the only problem now is that I'm starting to associate equations with sex." The humour in his eyes is obvious even in the dark of his room.  
"At least it'll make school more interesting." I say with a serious expression on my face before bursting out into laughter. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist!"  
"Right that's it, I'm going to get you for that!" Next thing I know I'm being tickled so I capture his face in my hands and start kissing him, slow at first but getting more heated now that moving doesn't cause me so much pain. My ribs still bother me at times but everything has healed more or less except my arm. I have another 3 weeks in my cast. I run my fingers through his hair while he puts his hands on my hips pulling me closer. Everywhere my skin touches his feels like it's on fire, the tee that I'm wearing has ridden up exposing my stomach which is pressed against his. I break away to catch my breath so he moves to my neck knowing that it gives me chills and makes my legs go weak. I let out a soft moan when he reaches my collarbone.  
"We…I can't…" I feel bad for doing it but I'm not ready yet. Edwards eyes meet mine and I can see the conflict in them which I know is exactly what he can see in mine. I want to go further I mean I really want to but it doesn't feel right just yet. He kisses me softly on the forehead and pulls me into his chest draping his arm over my side.  
"Whenever you're ready. I love you."  
"Love you too." If this is anything to go by then I need to pull myself together and fast before I spontaneously combust.

The trial is today. It's happening in England because of the existing legal issues involved in the case. All of the case details and evidence from the second attack have been sent over to the court so a fully informed decision about the sentence. My testimony has to be done via webcam because I'm under 18 which means I don't have to be in the room for any of it. The only problem is the time difference. The trial is set to start at 9am GMT so I had to be up for 1am here. Luckily I don't have to sit through the whole thing alone, my parents and Edward are here with me though Edward has to be here because he's a witness so we're using the same webcam because it's easier and so I can hold his hand while I'm being questioned. My voice breaks a little when I'm asked details of what _he_ did to me but I carry on knowing that if I don't then I won't get the justice that I deserve.  
In the end _he's_ sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole for at least 8 years.  
"Well now that's over shall we have cake?" Mum has been baking furiously to deal with the stress. All dad and I are going to be eating for the next week is cakes, pastries and pies. I'm going to end up with an aversion to desserts at this rate!  
"Apple pie for me please." I love apple pie almost as much as I love music and Bomb. I always have room for pie. We all head to the kitchen where dad has pulled out a bottle of cherryade to celebrate. My parents don't drink so all we have is fizzy, milk, juice or water. Sitting down on the sofa with my piece of pie I try in vain to hide a yawn noticing Edward doing the same thing. Stupid time difference ruining my sleep.  
"I have something planned for tonight so you need to get some sleep. I'm going to finish getting everything ready for later so come to mine at about 7pm ok?" Edward gives me a quick kiss then pushes me towards the stairs before leaving so I head up to my room and collapse on my bed wondering what's in store.

I think I'm ready. I've packed a small bag with a change of clothes and a toothbrush because I'll most likely be staying over tonight. I woke up from my nap at about 5pm so took a shower then got dressed into black bootcut jeans, a black Johnny Cash tee and a red zip up hoodie. Shoving my boots on I grab my phone and keys then head to Bomb putting on the stereo as soon as I get in. Today I put on Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars singing along as I drive to my boyfriends house my mood buoyed by the events of the trial and the decision I made as I was getting everything together. We have the house to ourselves tonight because Carlisle and Esme are going out for a meal. I think it may have been a case of they were told to go so we could be alone.  
Edward meets me at the door taking my bag from me and dropping it near the stairs before taking my hand and leading me through to the dining room. The table is set for two, serving dishes in the center covered so the food doesn't get cold and a bottle of sparkling grape juice waiting to be opened. I look at him amazed that he's done all this. "You cooked for me?"  
"Yep. Esme helped though, well she let me chop things while she did all the work after I dropped one of her glass dishes." He looks so sheepish so I give him a kiss then sit down in the chair that he pulls out for me.  
After opening the bottle and sitting down he takes the lid off of the serving dishes revealing steamed vegetables, rice and grilled chicken. Helping myself I start eating and wow is it good. Esme is a genius when it comes to food! I clean my plate, Edward obviously pleased that I enjoyed it.  
"So what's for dessert then? I think I have some room left."  
"Give me a second I need to go get it out of the oven." He leaves opening the door and the heavenly smell of chocolate wafts through to where I'm sitting. He returns placing a bowl in front of me on the table the smell of chocolate even stronger now. Brownies hot from the oven with vanilla ice cream which is already melting from the heat. Mmm…so good.  
"You make dessert yourself or did your mum do that too?" I tease  
"Actually I did make the brownies myself. It's one of the few things I can cook perfectly every time I make it."  
"Well…best dessert ever, I think you may have knocked apple pie from the top spot." I smirk collecting the plates from the table and take them through to the kitchen. Edward follows me through with the rest of the dishes and then we head up to his room to watch a film. I take the opportunity to act on my decision when he goes to the bathroom half way through Sunshine, taking off my clothes and crawl under the sheets. He comes back in a little shocked that I'm in the bed but carries on walking over, takes his shirt off and gets in with me.  
"Are you not wearing anything?" His arm is wrapped around me, hand resting lightly on my side and a smile on his face. I climb onto his lap and start kissing him breaking away when I need to catch my breath. I pull back watching his eyes widen as he looks at my body putting his hands on my hips. I run my fingers down his chest to his stomach and start to undo the belt on his jeans when he stops me placing his hands over mine.  
"You sure about this?" Looking into my eyes for any signs of hesitation he knows where this is going.  
"Never been more sure in my life. I love you." I lean down and kiss him again this time finding no resistance to what I want.


	9. Chapter 9

8 years later

My eyes flutter open as I feel Edward playing with my hair, the memory of last night playing in my head.  
"Good morning. For a moment I thought you'd never wake up." He kisses the top of my head and smiles at me. "You know we have to see my parents today right?" I sit bolt upright. "Shit. I forgot. What time is it?"  
"It's still early. If you can drag yourself out of bed right now then we won't be late." Still slightly fogged with sleep I fall off the side of the bed and hunt for clothes quickly finding everything I need. I pull on the jeans I had on yesterday, a Joy Division tee and my hoodie then shove my feet into my boots. I know I should dress smarter for today but I really want to be comfortable. I look over and Edward hasn't moved an inch he's just lying there laughing at me so I go over and punch him on the arm.  
"You said I needed to move so I moved now get your lanky arse out of bed so we can go and get attacked by your family" I stomp to the bathroom and pull out a comb to run through my hair then I get my toothbrush and do my teeth. When I get back he's dressed waiting patiently for me as if I'm the one taking too long.  
On the drive to see Carlisle and Esme I think about the past few years. After high school we went to college in Seattle where I studied business and Edward trained to become a teacher. We bought a house on the outskirts of Forks so we could be close to our families and Edward now teaches music at the high school. I set up my own book and record store which is doing really well especially since I added a café area so I get income from both sides. He was killed in jail in a fight during an escape attempt. I received a letter on my 21st birthday. Best present ever.  
One of the best things to happen was last night after we had a nice meal out for my 25th birthday. I'd walked into our room to get ready for bed a bit annoyed that I hadn't gotten a present yet when Edward grabbed my arm pulling me towards him, kissing me and then dropping down to one knee and taking a small box from his pocket.  
"Effy Jensen I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person. I can't see me spending the rest of my life with anyone else so will you marry me?" He looked so nervous not like the calm man I normally see. I threw my arms around his neck with tears in my eyes whispering into his ear that I would love to be his wife.  
I'm already so used to wearing my engagement ring even though it was only last night that I first put it on. I rang my parents this morning and told them the good news. Mum was practically screaming with excitement that I could barely hear what dad was saying. I think the jist was that they're happy for us and wanting to wish us well.  
I have some other news as well but I haven't told anyone yet not even Edward but I'm going to say something today because the whole Cullen family is back together. I think it will shock a few of them but it's not their reactions that I'm worried about. There's only one opinion on this that matters to me.  
Snapping out of my thoughts I see we've arrived at the house. Taking a deep breath I get out of the car, grab Edwards hand and head inside. Immediately I'm hugged by a very enthusiastic Alice, Jasper laughing at my shocked expression.  
"Is everyone else here already? We have news" Edward smiles at his sister.  
"Yeah they're waiting in the living room because you two are late." she pouts letting go of me at last.  
"Sorry but someone wouldn't wake up…" He sends an amused look in my direction which I ignore before going through to see everyone. I just finish greeting everyone when he comes in followed by Alice and Jasper. Once they're seated he takes my hand and clears his throat.  
"We have to tell you something." He looks almost as nervous as he did last night. Everyone's eyes move to look at us both all previous conversations forgotten. I hold out my left hand as he says "We're getting married. I asked Effy last night and she thankfully said yes." Esme, Alice and Rosalie look like they're going to cry.  
"We need to up our game. Little bro getting married before us…not good!" Emmett says to Jasper both a little shocked. After going around the room, showing off my ring and being congratulated by everyone I stand in the middle of the room.  
"Umm…guys I have something else to say." Edward shrugs when questioning looks are sent his way. He has no idea what I'm about to say and frankly I'm a little worried about he's going to react. I take a deep breath and blurt out quickly "I'm pregnant" hoping that they heard me and I won't have to repeat myself. One look at their faces tells me that my wish was granted. I yelp slightly as I'm picked up and spun around until I'm so dizzy that I feel sick.  
"Why didn't you say anything? I can't believe this…we're going to get married and have a baby. This is incredible!" Well I guess I shouldn't have worried about what Edward thought. I stay in his arms trying to regain a sense of balance.  
"You two are going to be grandparents! Ha ha feeling old yet?" Emmett is enjoying himself teasing his parents while the others start discussing enthusiastically about how they're going to spoil their niece or nephew. Overwhelmed I head into the kitchen to get a drink followed by my fiancé. Leaning against the counter I take small sips of my glass of milk. I can't get enough of it at the moment.  
"You ok with this? I mean I did just drop this on you in front of everyone." I can't meet his eyes.  
"What are you talking about? This is one of the best things to happen to us." He takes the now empty glass from my hands and puts his arms round me. "How long have you known?"  
"About a fortnight and no I haven't been to the doctor yet. By my calculations I think I'm about 10 weeks, if I hadn't missed my period again then I probably wouldn't have done a test. I wanted to tell you first before making an appointment." We share a kiss before going back to the madness that is my new excited family.

**I'm not sure whether i'm going to end this here or carry on a little longer. When I started writing I almost couldn't get it out of my head fast enough and now it's slowed considerably. Hopefully my brain will co-operate with me and start churning out some ideas pretty soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

"How much longer before the baby arrives? About a week isn't it until your due date?" Easing myself into one of the chairs in my office at the shop I take the mug of tea being offered to me by my newest member of staff Bella. I had to take someone on as I started getting bigger and unable to do as much. She's Chief Swan's daughter and used to live in Florida with her mum and step dad before moving here a few months ago so she could spend time with her dad for a year or two. Even though she's my employee we're getting to be good friends even after the first time she met Edward. I was in the office keeping an eye on her because she'd only been working for me for a few days and he came in the store to pick me up for an appointment and as I walked out I could hear her flirting with him. Needless to say I went over and introduced them properly and thankfully now we can laugh about it. Recently she started dating some guy named Jacob who she's been friends with for years. Bella wanted the job here so she could start saving for a place for them both, bit fast in my eyes but whatever.  
"Yeah about that but it could come anytime and I cannot wait until I can see my feet again!" We haven't found out what we're having we wanted to keep it a surprise and I wanted to annoy Alice because she's been driving me nuts about colour schemes for the nursery and buying enough clothes to keep us going for about 5 years.  
"I bet that's frustrating not being able to see anything below the waist." She grimaces at the idea.  
"What waist?" I mutter making her laugh. Since I hired her she's been such a great help and was one of the few who applied that actually enjoys reading as much as I do. Finishing up doing the books and ordering stock I head home to put my feet up, maybe I can get a foot rub.

"I'm back." I shout as I walk through the door heading into the kitchen for a snack. Rummaging through the shelves I find some left over chicken so grab the plate and a couple of slices of bread and throw together a quick sandwich.  
"How did I know I'd find you in here? Store ok?" Edward grins as I practically inhale my food.  
"Yeah just had to order a few things and had a chat with Bella making sure she's going to be ok when I can't be there." I wash my hands and walk over to hug him as best as I can with a huge bump between us. Quite often I have my back to his chest and his arms around me, it's so much easier like that but I miss face to face hugging.  
"You know she'll be fine and if there are any problems you're only a call away. The biggest thing to worry about now is getting enough rest while you still can." Carlisle told us that this is the time we should be spending together as much as possible and relaxing because it's going to be chaos when the baby comes. Edward has now made it his personal mission to see that I don't do too much but frankly I'm too tired and don't like moving too far from the fridge.  
"Fine I'm going to go have a nap then now I'm fed." I poke my tongue out at him then go to our room and wrap myself in a blanket, before I know it I'm out like a light.

"I can't do this anymore…I'm so tired. This sucks." I can barely keep my eyes open having gone without sleep for 18 hours. Another contraction rips through my body but I'm too exhausted to do more than whimper slightly and squeeze Edwards hand. I thought I'd got indigestion from the chicken sandwich but no it was the early stages of labour that woke me from my nap.  
"I know baby but it'll be over soon I promise." He looks lost not being able to do anything to help me so I pull his face to mine for a kiss before the next contraction hits. Somehow a new surge of energy flows through me when I feel the need to push. The doctor encourages me and with my fiancé by my side holding my hand I give birth to our daughter. Her loud cry makes us both laugh as she's taken away to be cleaned up and weighed and then she's brought back to me and placed in my arms. She has his eyes and a mass of dark hair but my face shape and pale English rose skin.  
"What are we calling her then? I don't think she'll appreciate being called 'Baby Girl' when she's 18." He kisses my head and takes her into his arms already so comfortable holding her.  
"I was thinking of Elena Riley Cullen or Elle for short."  
"Sounds good to me but I get to name the next one!" He grins at the shock visible in my expression. Just then the door bursts open revealing my soon to be in-laws weighed down with balloons and bags full of presents. Once everyone's hugged and settled down Edward turns to them and introduces them to our baby.  
"We'd like you to meet Elena Riley Cullen or Elle for short born at 6.22am weighing 8lb 2oz" The pride on his face as he looks at her is evident to everyone.  
"Can I hold her?" Edward passes her to Esme "She's gorgeous you two. Now I feel old Emmett actually holding my granddaughter!" They've all melted at the sight of the Elle looking back at them with her big green eyes even Jasper and Emmett. She gets a bit upset being passed around but soon settles when she's back in her father's arms falling asleep within minutes.  
"Oh now she's here we can get on with planning the wedding!" I can see Alice is about to explode with excitement at the thought.  
"Can I at least get some rest before you start bombarding me with plans please and before you start nothing big. Immediate family and friends only not the whole town oh and no one in England." I still haven't been forgiven for taking my parents away from my other relatives but I know mum and dad give them regular updates on our lives here.  
Pretty soon I can't stop yawning so we kick everyone out and the last thing I see before I fall asleep is my baby in her father's arms making me smile as I drift off. I've never been so happy.

**Thank you to Bridezilla (you know who you are :P) for the idea that is helping me continue this story. Lots of love from Chiefty!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Just relax, your mom is perfectly capable of babysitting and you know it." I sigh realising Edward is right and I'm worrying for nothing.  
"I know, I know but I just don't like leaving her even if it is just to come and see Alice. If this is what I'm like when Elle's 2 months just imagine how bad it'll be when she's 15. You sure you can put up with that?" I tease.  
"You sure you can handle me chasing off her boyfriends and dealing with the tears because dad's being unfair?" I smile at the thought and kiss him before entering his parents house.  
"I love you now lets go attempt to reign in your sisters wedding plans before I overload on table decorations and dress designs."  
Overall the day isn't too painful maybe because I left my brain at home with my baby so I really don't pay too much attention. Eventually it gets to the point where Alice gives up when she realises I'm distracted and not really listening so we decide to go home leaving my frustrated future sister in law to worry about font styles for the invitations.

The closer we get to our house the more my mood improves knowing that it won't be long until I can hold Elle again. I really do not like leaving her at all. When Edward told mum that I wouldn't leave the house she laughed and told him just to leave me to it as she was exactly the same when I was born. As we pull up to the house I know instantly that something is wrong by the police car parked in the drive. I'm out of the car before the engine has even stopped and running towards my baby's room when I'm stopped by my father.  
"Where is she? Where's my baby?" I'm panicked already fearing the worst, my voice low and cold.  
"Now your mum already feels terrible so don't make it worse, it wasn't her fault."  
"What happened and WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" I scream making Edward put his arms around me but I shrug him off.  
"Elle's been taken. We only know that your mum put her down for a nap and went to the kitchen to make a drink, she heard a noise and went back in to find the crib empty." Suddenly I can't hold myself up and I fall to the floor, tears falling and rocking back and forth. I know that dad and Edward are discussing what happened and what the police are doing but I'm too wrapped in my own self loathing to care. I should never have left the house this morning, it's all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have left mum with her, mum has always been more pre-occupied with work than looking after me so why would that change for her granddaughter? Anger at my own stupidity fills me giving me the strength to stand and I run out of the house frantically searching, knowing in the back of my mind that it won't help but I do it anyway. Darkness soon falls and somehow I've made it into the woods. I can't see anything more than a few feet ahead but I can hear cars nearby signalling that I'm near a road. I carry on stumbling several times due to my aching legs and feet. After tripping over some tree roots I stay on the damp ground my hands instinctively dropping to my stomach wanting so much for my baby to still be with me. Time passes though I'm not sure how much when I hear snapping twigs and footsteps.  
"Bella! Call Edward and tell him we've found her." I don't recognise this man but from what Bella has told me it must be Jacob. He easily picks me up and takes me to a nearby car placing me on the backseat then driving to my house once Bella's in the front. She looks relieved but still worried about something.

"Is she ok? She's not hurt?" Edward is waiting for us when we pull up anxiety apparent on his face. I suddenly feel guilty for making him worry about me when we have bigger things to deal with. I'm placed on something soft which I realise is the sofa as blankets are placed on top of me to warm me up. The front door opens and I see Carlisle come in the room and the others leave.  
"Effy I know you probably just want to sleep but I need to ask you a couple of questions. Ok?" I nod. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I shake my head to say no. "Do you know why you were in the woods?" I nod as a few tears run down my face. He turns to Edward and tells him to leave me where I am, making sure that I get plenty of fluids and some food into me and that physically I should be fine with some rest and then leaves with instructions to call if he's needed. Closing my eyes I hope that this is all a bad dream and everything will be back to normal tomorrow morning.

**AN: Sorry it's not very long and it's been a few days but my brain is on a 'short but sweet' kick at the moment. I promise that there will be more in the next day or two :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"It's been 2 weeks and she still hasn't said a word. Dad I'm really worried about her, she hardly eats and never leaves Elle's room. I…don't know what to do to help." Edwards on the phone to Carlisle and I can hear that they're talking about me even though he's in the kitchen and I'm in my baby's room. I can't leave because I need the constant reminder that I should never have left her alone.  
"It's like when we first met and she was so closed off to everyone. I'm trying to be there for her but we have another press conference later and I don't have a clue how she'll react." I haven't said a word since we got home that day, I know that if I open my mouth I won't be able to stop screaming so I just keep quiet. For the first time since I woke up after being found by Jacob I leave the nursery and go to the kitchen and quickly search for a pen and some paper. I scribble what I want to say then place it so Edward can see it even though he's still on the phone.  
"Effy's just come in so I'll call you later dad." He scans what I've written a sad smile on his face showing he's pleased I'm communicating. "You sure? You can stay here if you'd rather, I'm pretty sure they'd understand." I grab the paper and write a reply.  
**E: I'm going but I can't promise that I'll say anything. I just…I can't I'm sorry.**  
"It's ok, I've got it covered. We better get ready if we want to be there on time plus Chief Swan wants to talk to us beforehand." I place my arms around him and cling tightly to his chest so he kisses the top of my head. "I know baby, I want her back too."  
An hour later we're at the police station in a small room that's being used for us to sit in privacy before going through to the main room where the press are waiting.  
"We've had a breakthrough of sorts. During our search of the nursery we found a hair in the crib which doesn't match any of your families or you. We have matched it to a woman named Victoria Knowles who has priors for theft and abduction." My head snaps up meeting Chief Swan's gaze, hope coursing through me for the first time in days. "The only thing is that the address we have is wrong and we're currently canvassing the area she was last seen in trying to find where she's vanished to." The name sounds familiar but I can't think where I've heard it before. Deep in thought I grab Edwards hand and then go through to the conference taking my seat and not looking up from the table. The police go over the details of the case and then Edward speaks on our behalf his green eyes shining with unshed tears. As we get up to leave I glance at the screen next to the desk with one half of the screen showing a picture of Elle and the other half filled with the face of a woman with bright red hair and it falls into place. I run to the desk and grab a pen.  
**E: I've seen her before. She applied for a job at my store when I was pregnant and kept asking questions about the baby and my life. I thought it was weird and that's why I didn't hire her.**  
"Are you sure? Positive it's the same person?" Chief Swan looks at me trying to find a trace of doubt in my eyes. I pull the paper in front of me again.  
**E: Yes. I asked for pictures with the applications and I kept them all. They're filed at the store in my office plus could you ever forget that hair?**  
Before I even have time to think about it we're heading to my store to get the application from my filing cabinet. Finding the relevant file I pull out the application from her and the picture proves it's the same woman. The police take it back to the station and tell us to go home and wait until we hear anything.  
"They're going to find her and get our daughter back and then I'll never, ever tease you for not wanting to leave her again." I smile then relax in Edwards arms hoping that we get Elle back safe and sound.

Another week passes with little news of progress. The hope we felt has nearly gone and I'm finding it hard to be around anyone especially my mum. I know it's not her fault that Elle was taken and she knows that I don't blame her but it's hard that she was the last person that saw my daughter. Not having any idea how my baby is or if she's alright is killing me and I spend most of my time in the nursery or in Edwards arms clinging to him like my life depends on it. He's suffering too missing our baby and having to be strong for me. We're constantly together unable to be separated from each other, both of us trying to give the other some small form of comfort. I've still not spoken a word relying on writing everything down whenever I want to say something although the only person I want to talk to is my fiancé.  
The phone rings and Edward unravels himself from my grip where we've been laying on the sofa and answers it.  
"Yes this is him. What's this about?" His face is expressionless but I can see the pain that is always in his eyes recently. "Really? When can we come down there?" I stare at him hoping that this is the call we've been waiting for. "Right. We'll get there as soon as we can. Thank you." He hangs up then walks over and bends down to my level a small smile on his lips. "We need to go to the hospital…they've found Elle. Chief Swan is already there and he's going to fill us in when we get there." I burst into tears and bury my face in his neck, kissing him and then shoving on some trainers before racing to the car.

It feels like hours before we get to the hospital where we meet Charlie. I want to see my baby but first we need to be informed about what happened and how they found her. We're shown into a family room and as soon as I'm inside I sit on Edwards lap and glare at Charlie to start explaining.  
"We'd circulated the picture you'd given us and a description as well the conference being shown on several channels. One couple in Portland saw the photo on the news and realised it looked like their new neighbour, a woman with wild red hair and a baby with dark hair and green eyes." He takes a sip of water then continues "Anyway they rang the hotline number and Victoria was arrested last night. Elle was checked over at the station in Portland before being brought here where she's being looked at again just to be on the safe side. It didn't take long into the interview that Victoria spilled out the whole story. She was part of a group that writes to prison inmates and she ended up getting close to James Sinclair, so close that they got married. After a few conjugal visits she found out she was pregnant but it was ectopic, lost the baby and due to complications became sterile. Long story short after James was killed she cooked up a plan to avenge him by hurting you. When she found out you were engaged and having a baby she suddenly had the perfect way to get to you."  
"What happens to her now?" Edward looks so angry that even I'm a little scared.  
"Well she'll stay in custody for now and then will most likely end up in prison because no jury in their right mind would sympathise with her."  
"Good. Now can we go see out daughter?" I stand up dragging Edward while he's still speaking to the door then down to the room where our baby is being given a check up. I can hear her crying so we speed up anxious to see what's wrong. The moment we enter and she sees us the crying stops which the nurse looks very happy about. Elle's face is red from the tears but otherwise she's fine so when I pick her up no one objects. Having her with me again I start to cry tears of happiness while I cuddle her looking at Edward. Wordlessly he puts his arms around us both and we stand there not wanting to break the moment. Around 20 minutes later a doctor comes in and tells us we can leave as he's already discharged Elle so we get our things together. Before we exit the room I turn to Edward with our daughter in my arms and speak for the first time in 3 weeks "Let's go home."

**AN: I'm feeling a bit like this good place to leave this story but if you guys want more I'll see what I can do :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Today is Elle's first birthday and my wedding day. It wasn't planned this way but I don't think I'd change it at all, at least Edward will never forget our anniversary any time soon. Right now I'm a bundle of nerves made worse by my mum constantly darting in and out of the room I'm getting ready in each time getting more and more flustered now that she's had her hair and makeup done.  
"Mum either sit down or go check on Elle, make sure she's not found her present please." As she leaves I pull out my ipod and find something relaxing to listen to, selecting Calvin Harris I sigh as the finishing touches are done to my hair before I have to put on my dress.  
Finally it's time to leave so dad and I head out to the car that will take us to the venue. I look over at my fathers face and realise that he has tears in his eyes.  
"It's supposed to be a happy day so what's with the crying?"  
"I just never expected when we moved here to see you getting married and having kids. You've come a long way since we left England and I'm so proud plus you picked a great guy." He wipes his face offering me a smile.  
"Thanks dad, that means so much." Great now I'm getting emotional and I promised myself that I wouldn't cry.  
We pull up outside and soon I'm clinging to my dads arm about to start the long walk down the aisle towards Edward. Pachabel's Canon starts and we move forwards in sync and as I look up I see all of our family and friends beaming at me but all of them fade into the background when I look at my fiancé standing there waiting for me, the happiness radiating off of him so strong I can feel it from where I am. When I get to stand next to him and dad places my hand in his I feel complete and the ceremony begins. Turning to each other we begin our vows which we wrote ourselves though neither has any idea what the other is going to say.  
"Effy Jensen, from the first time you refused to speak to me at school I knew you were special and that I had to get to know you. I'm glad that I ignored your attempts to get me to leave you alone and now because of that I am one of the happiest people on the planet. You've given me you and anything else is a bonus. Though we've had hard times there has been more good and all I can say is that I love you." Edward's smile is so big that I can't help grinning back.  
"Edward, thank you for being my rock throughout the years I honestly don't think that I would have coped if I was alone. I never thought that I'd ever find someone as caring, loving and patient as you but fate seems to have given me a break at last and here we are. I love you and cannot wait to see what the rest of our lives together brings us." I wipe away a tear before we exchange rings and are proclaimed husband and wife.  
In the car together on the way to the Cullen house where we're having the reception I rest my head on my husband's shoulder.  
"So…I have to tell you something Mr Cullen." I'm suddenly more nervous than I was before the wedding tensing myself for his reaction.  
"Yes Mrs Cullen?" I smile at my new title "What do you want to say?"  
"Well…umm…you know how you said you wanted to name our second child?" He nods although looking confused. "You've got about 7 ½ months to come up with something that I'll like." Tentatively I sit up and look at his face seeing shock in his eyes quickly replaced with joy making me kiss him before throwing my arms around his neck.  
"You are absolutely wonderful now when did you want to tell everyone? You know Alice is going to be a nightmare again don't you?" We both grimace at the thought of his excitable sister.  
"I was thinking we could wait until I'm at least 10 weeks before saying anything to our families. I want it to just be between us for now if that's ok?" We turn up the long driveway to Esme and Carlisle's house and Edward kisses the top of my head before saying "Fine by me but I don't know if I'll be able to stop smiling for weeks now lets go in and celebrate our wedding my beautiful, amazing wife." I smack him on the arm then get out of the car grabbing his hand and walking to the back garden where our guests are waiting.  
Once the meal and speeches are over it's time for the first dance. This was one thing I was allowed to pick on my own so it really means a lot which made me pick You Are The One by HIM. I know it's not exactly to everyone's taste or easy to slow dance to but the lyrics really mean something to me and explain how I feel and surprisingly Edward agreed it was perfect for us. A couple of dances later and I'm ready to sit down and let Elle open her birthday present so Edward goes and collects her from his mum while I grab the purple gift bag that I got Jasper to hide for me earlier. My husband comes back with our beaming daughter whose smile if possible gets even bigger when she sees me and the gift on my lap. He sits down and wraps his arms around Elle to make sure she doesn't fall from his knee where she's sat reaching for the bag in my hands. Laughing I pass it to her so she can see what's inside, Edward helping her pull out the large white tiger soft toy we bought her which she instantly cuddles and I know we'll have a hard time separating it from her judging by the tight grip she already has on it.  
All too soon the evening is drawing to a close and it's time for us to leave for our honeymoon but not before a last dance to Always Be Your Love by Hot Chip again at my insistence and then we leave Elle with Carlisle before getting into the waiting car. I'm more than ready to get on with whatever life decides to throw at me now that I have everything I could ever imagine.  
"Ready Mrs Cullen?" Edward takes my hand in his lacing our fingers together bringing them to his lips in order to kiss them.  
"With you by my side I'm ready for anything." I smile at him knowing that no matter what we'll always have each other.

**AN: That's it for this story! I must admit that I am thinking of doing a sequel to this at some point in the not too distant future so keep your eyes peeled :) Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this or write a review, it means a lot as this was my first story that I uploaded so once again I say thank you. I would also like to say that I hope people check out the songs that I included throughout because it's all music that I love and it's always nice to listen to something you normally wouldn't think of trying. Oh and also thanks goes to Bridezilla for the inspiration to keep going and finally get round to finishing this. **


End file.
